NHLBI is conducting a study in the transfusion Medicine/Hemostasis Clinical Trials Network (TMH CTN). STAR is a four year randomized trial for Rituximab as early treatment for Thrombotic Thrombocytopenic Purpura (TTP). The Department of Health and Human Services will serve as the Drug Distribution Center (DCC).